


Bite Of Our Bark

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “So what? You’re just going to leave him there?” he asks Bellamy once they’re out of earshot of Atom, who’s still calling for them to let him down. Bellamy nods, keeping his eyes trained forward. “All night?”“I told you, I won’t be disobeyed,” Bellamy says, clearly deepening his voice on purpose so he seems more intimidating. Murphy snorts, rolling his eyes. It’s not working.Continuation of what happened at the end of 1x02.





	Bite Of Our Bark

**Author's Note:**

> title from valentine by 5 seconds of summer

“So what? You’re just going to leave him there?” he asks Bellamy once they’re out of earshot of Atom, who’s still calling for them to let him down. Bellamy nods, keeping his eyes trained forward. “All night?”

“I told you, I won’t be disobeyed,” Bellamy says, clearly deepening his voice on purpose so he seems more intimidating. Murphy snorts, rolling his eyes. It’s not working.

“You know, there are worse people your sister could be kissing, right?” he asks, knowing it’s probably for the best to follow everyone else’s example and leave Bellamy alone. He’s not going to; he’s always liked playing with fire. 

“What? Like you?” Bellamy says as he turns his head around so he can give Murphy a flat look. He shrugs which just makes Bellamy huff. “He’s a criminal.”

“ _Everyone_ here is a criminal,” he tells Bellamy, looking up at the older boy. Every logical part of his brain is screaming at him to stop. “Wasn’t that the whole point of this thing? You know, send the criminals down because we’re expendable? Atom’s a criminal, Spacewalker and Princess are criminals, you’re a crimin-”

“Go float yourself, Murphy,” Bellamy snaps, interrupting him and speeding up his pace. 

“Wat? Did I hit a nerve?” he questions, keeping up with Bellamy. He lets the cocky smirk he’s perfected over the years grow on his face. He wishes he could be ashamed of taking joy in annoying people, but he’s not.

Bellamy stops, spinning around to glare at Murphy. They’re in a more isolated part of camp now, not too far from the campfire, but too far to hear any of the others talking. Bellamy crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at Murphy. “What point are you trying to make?”

“You can’t ban your sister from talking to all of us and you can’t string up everyone who shows an interest in her,” he says after several seconds of silence. He lets his smirk drop as he watches Bellamy. As fun as this is, he’d really rather not spend the night tied up in a tree. “You say the ground is different to the Ark? Prove it. You can’t lock up everyone who disagrees with you or likes your sister. Trust me, everyone here has spent enough time locked up, they’d revolt.”

“Trust you? Why should I?” Bellamy asks, looking a little less angry which mean there’s less chance of Murphy becoming Atom’s neighbor for the night. “Would you revolt?”

“I wouldn’t be interested in your sister in the first place,” he tells Bellamy, just able to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Bellamy raises an eyebrow in question, stepping forward. It’s ridiculous how attractive he is. Murphy sighs, “I’m not, I don’t like girls.”

Bellamy makes a surprised nose, sounding almost like a very brief choking fit. His eyes turn away from Murphy, his entire body screaming _awkward_. It makes Murphy’s skin crawl. He’d expected this reaction from the people on the Ark, after all, he wouldn’t be useful if he wasn’t going to further the human race or whatever. But Bellamy? He thought he would be fine with it, or at least just not care. Whatever the hell they want and all.

He bites his lip and looks down at the ground, blood rushing to his cheeks. “It’s not a big deal.”

It’s meant to sound at least a little convincing. Instead, he sounds like he’s begging Bellamy to believe him. He supposes he is.

“That why they locked you up?” Bellamy asks, after _several_ seconds of silence. He blinks, looking back up at Bellamy. They’ve all heard the rumors, but he didn’t realize anyone believed them. They couldn’t actually lock someone up for that. It was like the story of the hook murderer who haunts alpha station: bullshit.

“I set fire to a guard’s quarter,” he says, shrugging. He’s still not sure if it’s one of his proudest moments or not since he got caught that easily. “What about you, Blake? What’d you do to get on the dropship?”

Bellamy looks at him for a few seconds before he sighs. “I shot the chancellor.”

Murphy lets out a shocked laugh, his entire body filling with indescribable happiness. In the back of his mind, he knows it’s a cruel kind of happiness but he doesn’t give a fuck. Bellamy rolls his eyes at his reaction and Murphy just raises his eyebrows. “I’ve wanted Jaha dead for years. God, I could kiss you right now.”

“What’s stopping you?” Bellamy asks, raising his own eyebrows with a far too attractive smirk on his face. That’s a common theme with Bellamy Blake; every facial expression is far too attractive.

He blinks when his brain is done being distracted by how beautiful Bellamy is and properly processes the words. Bellamy definitely does not mean that. He couldn't have, right? 

“What?” he asks in the steadiest voice he can manage, which admittedly is not that steady.

“ _I said,_ what’s stopping you? Whatever the hell we want, right?” Bellamy drawls, sounding much more confident now like he’s in an element. Based on all the girls who sleep in his tent each night, he probably is. “Whatever the hell I want, right?”

There’s a look in his eyes like he _wants_ Murphy. He swallows and nods, his tongue darting out his mouth to lick his lips. He has no fucking clue what to do now; he never thought he’d get this far. He never thought Bellamy fucking Blake would ever want him, he doesn’t know how the fuck he should respond. All he knows is his heart is racing and there’s a giddy feeling in his stomach.

Bellamy clearly knows what to do because, after a few seconds, he rolls his eyes and steps forward, grabbing Murphy by his shirt and dragging him into a kiss. He melts into it as soon as Bellamy’s lips touch his own, straining up on his tiptoes so he can reach him. Bellamy grins into the kiss, his hands finding Murphy’s hips and dragging him nearer, his fingernails pressing into the soft skin there. Murphy gasps, his hands finding purchase around Bellamy’s neck.

It feels like they’re kissing forever which would explain why he’s so wrecked when they pull away. He pants, staring up at Bellamy through his eyelashes. The older boy looks almost smug, but there’s still that look in his eyes like he wants him and Murphy’s pretty fucking happy to give him whatever the hell he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
